


loving every bit of you (or: chanyeol is a snotface)

by junmyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyun/pseuds/junmyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Question: "What's the downside of being tall?"<br/>Chanyeol: "I need to keep the insides of my nose clean."<br/>Suho: ".... Which one [finger] do you clean it with?"</p></blockquote>





	loving every bit of you (or: chanyeol is a snotface)

baekhyun goes up onto his tippy-toes and extends a hand to the back of chanyeol’s head to bring him down, their lips meeting halfway as baekhyun closes his eyes and smiles into their first kiss.  
  
they move on to leaving fleeting pecks on each other’s lips, the sound of lips smacking against each other is embarrassingly loud in their tiny room but baekhyun can’t bring himself to care. he pulls away chuckling just as chanyeol leans in for a deeper kiss and he glances up to take a good look at him as he thinks, “ _mine_ ”.  
  
the moment is broken though, and baekhyun breaks out into laughter as he pushes chanyeol away.  
  
the back of chanyeol’s knees hits the edge of the bed and he falls backwards, sputtering, limbs flailing as he struggles to get to an upright position, all the while blubbering, “why why what what happened why are you laughing oh my  _god_  i know i haven't kissed someone in a while was it my breath oh my god i'm not eating garlic again ever  _stop laughing and speak to me_  baekhyun -"  
  
“oh my god, chanyeol. i really sorta love you and all your stupid and clumsy and sexy but,” baekhyun pauses to take in sharp breaths of air in-between talking and laughing, “but you really need to clear your nose each time before coming out of the toilet or something if you’re gonna want me to kiss you because i think the mood kinda goes when i look up searching for your eyes and all that i see is the piece of snot hanging off one of your nose hairs!!!”  
  
chanyeol flips over onto his stomach, buries his face into one of baekhyun’s fluffy pillows, and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: "What's the downside of being tall?"  
> Chanyeol: "I need to keep the insides of my nose clean."  
> Suho: ".... Which one [finger] do you clean it with?"


End file.
